what is this? Camp wheretheheckarewe?
by OroborosDragon
Summary: Casey is not happy with how today turned out.


_**Frist I want to say that I know this has been done before,I apologize if this twists anyones panties. Second I have read dozens if not hundreds of diffrenet kinds of fanfiction, if I use a name or idea solely someone else's plz contact me and I will fix it**_**.**_** And third I will warn you now spellling has never been my fortay.**_

_**a/n I own nothing, dont ask again, this is a FAN FICTION website FOR A REASON.**_

_**song Pepper**_

**Shit out'a luck**

Febuary 6 2011

**Beep, Beep, Bee ... Crash,...sigh**

**"Slag, I thought I moved that clock futher away." **

**Eleven year old Casey Fang, **_**I suggest you not ask**_**, groaned and began the disputably difficult task of emerging from his cacoon. Once free from his wonderfully soft, chushy,**_** stop! don't think like that, you'll never get to school**_**. Stumbling, half blind to his bathroom, He completed his morning obulations and emerged invigorated to start a new day, untill he noticed his room had been ransacked.**

**"Well, This is a lovely start to my day is'nt." **

**Casey's room was alway's a disorderly mess, but now you could see the walls,**_** a little**_**, could tell the floor was hardwood, **_**in a couple spots**_**, and shelves that used to be packed with dvd's and cd's had empty places. Every poster, disk with either movies or tv episodes, toy's and even clothes were missing, but only of the Transformer franchise, his M.G.S. and other things were exactly were he left them.**

**"Tha' Pit is goin on here?"**

_**If I didn't know better I'd think it was **_**Them. Them being his step-father, **_**the Fragger**_**, and his Wraith possessed "Mother". Ever since Casey's Dad died, Mom was never the same, never happy, even after she met her currant husband she wasn't happy, better, but not happy. **_**Not like anyone could be "Happy" livin with that aft-hole.**__**But, I Digress.**_

**"Who the frag took my shit!"**

**He was livid, Casey had been an adamnit follower of the Transformer tv show since he was little, he watched the movies repeatedly, they were his thing, his classmates had call of duty or FFX11, Now someone thought they could stroll into His! room and take his stuff, **_**well we'll see about that won't we.. manical laughter.**_

**Storming down the stairs to the kitchen Casey thought of all the possible reasons and ways someone, **_**that Pit-spawned aft! **_**, would take his things but nothing made sense, you'd have to be pretty petty,**_** the Aft is! **_**, to take it for no reason.**

**Upon entering said room Casey noted that both "Parental Beings",**_** plz do note the qoutation marks... snicker**_**, were awake,aware, and awaiting his arrival the three A's never a good thing and very rare,**_** thank Primus**_**. His mom was stand by the fridge possible making some lunch or somethin'. She had long extremely blonde hair, green eyes and a tall wilowy frame. Apparently his dad also had very blonde hair but blue eyes and a decent tan. His step-father was an ugly slagger who Casey was very glad he had not inhearited any deformed D.N.A from.**

**The frist thing that pops into your mind upon glimpsing his ummm... ,**_**charming we'll go with that**_**, face is the small dark eyes a brown so dark it was almost black, his hair was also a dark brown/black,**_** don't really know for sure I try not to pay attention**_**, last but not least is that evil aft smirk he wears whenever mom ain't look'n.**_**Like now "Yay**_**.**_**"**_

**"So you finally decided to get up eh?" Aft "Politely Inquired" still smirking away, **_**Sweet Primus, I swear one of these days imma gonna kick his ass.**_

**"Yeah my clock wasn't set right." Of course now I know why.**

**I noticed mom relax alittle and figured that she mistakenly beleved that I wasn't going to pitch a bitch concerening my stolen "goods".**

**"Umm Dan, you mind telling me what you did with my stuff?" And queue enlarging of past mentioned evil aft smirk somehow getting bigger and more? evil.**

**"Well your mom and I,**_** yeah right, you mean you**_**, thought it might be best if childish things like that were removed, I mean you are 11 surely you don't want people to think your immature right?"**_** Annnnd there's the evil laugh, seriously how can mom not see what a Fragger this guy is?**_

**Mom has by now tensed back up waiting for the explosion, Im not stupid though, if I argue He could find a way to take away more of my **_**Primus given rights slag-it**_**, but i can't just give the aft a victory 'cause then he'll try and walk all over me like he tried at the beginning of ****my tourt****... there marriage right sorry. And I found out how he got this past mom if I argue I just renforce to her his arguement of me being immature for my age and that would suck royally. **_**Well two can play that game**_**.**

**"Oh well that sucks, you could of told me your concerns like the two mature and upstanding people you are instead of going behind my back changeing the time on my clock and removing my property from my room like teenage delinquents,**_** and will you look at that shade of red its rather pretty**_**, on that note when will I be premitteded acsess to my belongings? A lot of it is collectors things that will be worth alot in the future, your wren't planing on keeping my future cash cow were you? No you wouldnt do that." And theres my sarcasm eh..eh..eh. **_**Not that I would ever sell my Trans Fans things but he didn't know that.**_

**"Oh honey we were going to put your things in the vault untill you were eighteen." And once agin theres mom trying to act like the peace keeper, joy.**

**Sigh, "If your so sure that owning memorabelia is cause for worry of ones maturaty then plz fell free to safe keep my belongings."**_**Snicker, ohh im goood.**_

**"Well I need to go get ready for school be down in a minute." And with a cheery wave I was out of the kitchen before Dan could come up with a come back.**

**What a wonderfull start to my day,That ladies and gental men was Dan and Jenna Tippins, you'll notice the different last names one answer, Im not going by that Glitched slaggers last name. Not only that but I was five when my mom remaried so all my goverment documentation already had my name as Casey Fang and Aft-Hole didnt think it necasary to pay to change it, not that thats what he said oh no, I belive he said "Honey that name is all he has of he's dad I don't want to take that from him, do you?"**

**Anywho, I'm sure your wondering why I didn't fight more? One: I'll never see that stuff again anyway, but I at least managed to keep face with my mom, and foil whatever punishment for arguing Aft had. **_**Yes thats his nickname.**_

**Two: My mom has a vault built into her bedroom floor for funds and familey trinkets, well so do I, **_**Muhhaha ... cough..., right**_**, that I keep one copy of the movies, my fake all-spark shard, **_**its for good luck you pricks!,**_** and my allowance/job money I've been savin up. And an assortment of other things. **_**That I shouldn't have.**_

**In preparation of school Casey pulled on a pair of dark green camo shorts that hung to his knees and had lots of pockets, and a dark blue no sleeve muscle shirt. A black belt with a silver buckle that had the auto-bot insignia etched in it. **_**Yea thats right you decepti-freak followers ...blows raspberry. **_**And a pair of sneakers.**

**Grabbing my back-pack I made sure all my school books and my steel-toed boots were in it then opened my safe. Not wanting to leave any of the last of my fan things near Aft, I grabbed out the DVDs, my all-spark, my money and an assortment of other things, **_**That I shouldn't have**_**, and put them into my survival pack**_**, I have a good explanation ... promise.**_

**I bought the bag off the internet, it kinda looks like the messenger bag Eli from the movie The Book Of Eli wore. It has the symbol for radioactive on it and the inside is huge, plus it has lots of pockets.**

**So I thought it looked cool, I normally pack four changes of clothes, like im wearing now, in it along with my assortment of things: a ten inch dual knife that looks normal until you flip the handle, then it looks like its double ended and can be used as such, or at that point you unlock the grip and wala you have two ten inch knives, **_**giggle**_**. A survival knife that has a compass built in the hadle, along with a couple matches and stuff. Last a cook/dinerware set that folds in on itself, 'bout the size of a 50 pack of disks.**

**Now, I am not crazy, I have these things constantly packed in my survival pack because I live in Tornado Ally, if the worlds gonna blow up around me imma not goin down with out a fight.**

**Casey made sure everything was packed then snuck out the back grabed his bike and pedaled for all he was worth.**

**"See ya'll after school." He made sure he was well into the road befor alerting his parents, so they couldn't check what he had in his school bag. **_**Snicker. **_

**Casey was one block from school when he stoped next to an old trash heap that vaguely resembled a car. The reason for this was that in the four years that he knew about it, no one went near it.**

_**Prolly don't "see" it... queue mental eyeroll**_**. Pulling his boots from his school bag and his survival pack out he hid them in the "car".**_** I'll need to stash that stuff there for a while till I find a better place, frag.**_

**Suffering through hours of tedious boredom that was "school", was like a never ending torture. Execept for that one glorious hour where they let him near a computer. Little did they know Casey wasn't using it for class,**_** oohhhh i'mma get in so much trouble... NOT... eheheh,**_** no he was improving his hacking skills.**

**Finally it was three o'clock..aka freedom, So I ditched school as fast as I could and made it back to the "car". Changing out of my sneakers and into my boots, I threw my book bag in it and grabbed the shatchel. Putting on the all-spark necklace Casey didn't notice the wierd shimmer, and would soon regret it.**

**Once ready I grabed my bike and turned down a side street, checking the strap on my shatchel to make sure it wouldn't fall. Casey didn't notice a speeding car until it was to late, closing his eyes and cursing in the name of every God and major power he new, didn't see the spark shard shimmer agin.**

**Opening his eyes cause he was pretty sure he should have been hit by now: and he didn't hear brakes slamming, Casey was amazed.. **_**and pissed**_**... to find he wasn't on a road anymore.**

_**What the frag is this? Camp Wheretheheckarewe**_**?**

**Ok I know it was three o'clock in the afternoon not two seconds ago so why is it night time? Why am I out in the middle of no where. Andd why is my spark shard warm and glowing blue?**


End file.
